<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red survivors by Unknownking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988659">Red survivors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownking/pseuds/Unknownking'>Unknownking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cabal, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Minor Character Death, The Red War (Destiny)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownking/pseuds/Unknownking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The age of triumph. An age of prosperity. It was a time where humanity believed that they could return from the brink to take back their territories and return to their former glory. Guardians were everywhere and golden age technology was abundant. And they heroes who had seen gods and killed them. They were invincible.</p><p>All of their hubris came crashing down as the Red Legion attack the city and conquered it. With the Traveler cage, the Light gone and their leaders missing, all hope vanished. Now humanity is on their own. And against the might of the Cabal forces, the only question now is if they can survive without their heroes.</p><p>Jade-2 was a unremarkable Guardian in her first few years. Having no legend or fame to her name. But now she must help a family to escape the city and survive in the wild with no help from her fellow Guardians.</p><p>Armed with only a few guns and with only her faith in the Light to guide her, Jade must find what it truly means to be called a Guardian.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first series fic. Please go easy on me. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jade-2 crotched inside a ruined building, a hand pressed over her mouth to muffle her breathing. </p><p>It had been so sudden. One second she had been chasing a squad of Cabal through the downtown district with her teammates and another Fireteam they had been eating with, the next their Light was gone and they could barely stand. Mako-7 had ordered to retreat and Jade had agreed. The two fireteam ran for cover as shoots rang out behind them. Mako got hit in the leg during the chases and they were forced to take cover in a electronics store.</p><p>Mako’s ghost was healing her to slowly and with Cabal closing in Jade had given a desperate order. Her fireteam and Mako’s would run while Jade drew the Cabal away. They would take the injured guardian to an evacuation point and meet up with other guardian, then come back for Jade. It was a stupid plan, but it was the only thing she could think of. </p><p>Now however, Jade wished she had thought of something, anything else. They had left hours ago and still hadn’t returned. And even worse, Jade had been separated from her Ghost Moonlight. Jade prayed to the Traveler that they were still alive. </p><p>But right now she had to worry about herself, not the others. She might be a Titan, but she was trained by James Alexandrite, a famous Hunter who served on the fireteam that defeated Crota, they killed Skolos and took the head of the taken king. Even before that, James had gone to the Black Garden and ripped it’s heart out. He was a hard teacher, but Jade had learned how to keep herself hidden and to avoid enemies when necessary. </p><p>The Cabal were firing randomly, trying to scare her out, but this wasn’t Jade first time in a firefight, and she was determined not to let it be her last. Fortunately, if she did have to fight their magazines would be half empty and Jade was aware of a nearby Hunter den that had an exist leading somewhere outside the city walls. Those thought alone made Jade hopeful that she just might see another sunrise.</p><p>Unfortunately, not everyone was a prepared as she was.</p><p>Suddenly, a child’s scream pieced the air. It was coming from a nearby apartment complex that had collapsed. The Cabal turned, readying their guns. Jade swore under her breath. She had thought all the civilian had been evacuated. </p><p>Without hesitation, Jade throw a grenade into the Cabal forces. They gave surprised cry's as the shrapnel shoot into them, breaking rank to evade it. Jade used the chaos to start firing at them. </p><p>Even without Light Guardians were skilled marksmen. By the time they were able to find their attacker their number was halved. The ring of their shotguns rung out as they returned fire. Determined to kill the lone Guardian, but Jade had taken out the Psions first to give herself the advantage in range. </p><p>With each shot of Jade’s scout rifle more Cabal fell, while their shotguns were inefficient against the great distance between them. Realizing they wouldn’t win like this, they tried charging her, but it was to late. With so few left Jade easily picked them off long before they got within effective range. </p><p>Once the enemy was gone, Jade rushed to the apartment and throw the door open. The upper floors had caved in and leaving only one floor that the child could be on. </p><p>“Hello! Can you hear me!? I’m a Guardian! Your safe, but you need to leave!” Jade shouted. First nothing, then a door on the far side of the building slowly opened revealing a man in his early thirties. He had brown hair and black eyes. A nice looking suit was covered in cuts and debris. He must have been here when the fighting started.</p><p>He becomes her towards him. She wastes no time walking over and slipping inside, the man closes the door behind her.</p><p>“Sorry about letting myself in, but we need to go. Gather everyone else here then let’s go. As for provisions priorities food and weapons. I don’t have my Light so you’ll need to back me up. The kid-“ Jade was cut off by a scoff from the corner of the room. Looking over she saw an old woman sitting in a rocking chair. As they made eye contact, the woman spat on the ground.</p><p>“Typical Guardians. All talk about safety, but only cares about themselves when the chips hit the floor!” The old lady spat again. “You people are to blame for this chaos! If that damn orb hadn’t appeared then we’d still be living in the golden age! But no! Let’s worship an alien artifact as a god! Let’s stop making weapons and live in peace with them other lesser then people! Ba! As far as I’m concerned, this is what humanity deserves for taking up with that lot! Let them die! I’ll survive with the power of the one true god and savior! Those who fell in with an alien should die off by aliens!” </p><p>Once finished with her rank, the woman spat on the floor again. Jade looked over at the man who shook his head. </p><p>“I’m sorry about my mother. She got involved with the Trinity Star and now won’t drop their teachings.” He apologized. “Don’t worry. I have a gun. It’s a hunting rifle, but it’s better then nothing. Jake! Take your bother and grab as much food that your backpacks can carry, then come back here so we can get out. Abigail. Get grandma up and ready to move. I think we’ve pushed our luck as far as it’ll go just by staying here for this long.” Jade looked back across the room and saw three children coming out of hiding places with sharp kittens knives and fire extinguishers as makeshift weapons. </p><p>The oldest was a girl in her early teens with long brown hair like the man. She had sharp blue eyes and freckles. She wear thin jacket and skirt, a red t-shirt had a crucible team’s emblem could be seen under the jacket.</p><p>The middle child looked like he was ten or so. Short brown hair and freckles like his sister, but his eyes were black like the mans who Jade assumed was the father. He was wearing a t-shirt with a picture of Light-man. A superhero from a cartoon, Jade had seen him on cereal boxes when shopping with one of her teammate, Alice. </p><p>The youngest kid looked around five too seven. He had black hair and black eyes without freckles. Unlike his siblings, he was covered in dust and debris with several small cut and scrapes on his body. He was wearing a black jacket mush to big for him, underneath it he had a torn up t-shirt that also had Light-man on it. He was hold an action figure of said superhero. Clearly he was attached to it. </p><p>“But we have homework! Teacher said she give me detention if we didn’t have perfect scores on them.” The middle child (Jake) said. </p><p>“Jake! This is more important! I’m sure your teacher will understand. Now go grab the food.” The man order. </p><p>Quietly, his sons grabbed backpacks and dumped their contest on the floor. Candy and homework spilled onto the ground, as well as a Light-man pencil case and other nice school supplies. Jade got the impression that this family was quite well off. </p><p>Once empty, they took the backpacks into the kitchen. Jade could hear them noisily grabbing food, casing her to get somewhat nervous. If she could hear them then so could any Cabal nearby the building as well. </p><p>Jade turned to the man who was pulling the hunting rifle from under a table. Jade notice he was next to the window and was exposed to anyone outside. Quickly she walked to pull the curtain shut. Out of the corner of her eye, Jade saw the girl (Abigail) poke her head out the door, she was trying to see if the cost was clear, but with all the big moments, it was more likely to attract anyone who might be there. Jade know it wasn’t fair to be annoyed with their lack of spatial awareness, but that didn’t stop her frustration. They were in the middle of a war zone for crying out loud!</p><p>But telling them wouldn’t do anyone any good, so instead she decided to ask about them.</p><p>“What happened? Why didn’t you leave with the other when this area was evacuated? I would have thought getting your kids and mother out was top priority.” Jade asked as she peaked out the door. The man looked sadly over to the kitchen and didn’t answer.</p><p>“Because Ruddy was an idiot.” </p><p>Jade looked back and saw Abigail was sitting on the table. “Abbey! That’s no way to talk about your brother.” The man said sternly. </p><p>“Why? It true. If he hadn’t gone after his stupid action figure then we would’ve gotten out with everyone else. And why are you defending him? He got both you banged up.” Abigail retorted coldly. </p><p>“You know that’s not any old toy. So stop giving him grief. What’s done is done, let’s focus on getting out of here alive. It was good luck this Guardian was passing by when she did, otherwise we’d be dead.” The man said.</p><p>“And who fault is that.” Abigail grumbled quietly. If her father heard he said nothing. The sound of footsteps cased the three to look over and see the boys coming back into the living room. </p><p>“Got the food?” The man asked. They nodded. “Good let’s go. Lead the way Guardian.” Jade nodded. Then glanced out the window, seeing nobody outside she signaled them to fallow.</p><p>But as the crept out the apartment they notice someone hadn’t move an inch.</p><p>“I’m not taking orders from a war machine! You can go die with your Traveler! I’m going when the lord sends me a sign. You can fool my child and his children, but I’ve live long enough to know what you want us for!” The old woman raved. “You’ll sacrifice us for your war! And then drink our blood to power your Light. Once your done not even our bones will be left!</p><p>“I’m very sure the Light doesn’t take human sacrifices to work. Alien maybe, but I’ve never killed another human in my life. Well, this life anyway.” Jade attempt at humor enraged the woman. She stood from her chair and brandished her finger at the Guardian. “That’s what you would say! You are the embodiment of the devil! You gain strength from trickery and deception! I reject you and your sinful way! Begone from my sight servant of Nezarec! I reject you!” With that she walked up to Jade and spat in her face.</p><p>Jade wanted to scream. For the love of the Traveler, this was NOT the time! All of them needed to get away now! And she didn’t have time to waste arguing with a senile old hag! </p><p>“Look! You can call me a devil or demon or monster or whatever else you want, but if we didn’t go now we’ll all die! So if you want to prove how evil we Guardians are, this is your only chance! If you die here then us slaves of Nezarec will just enslave the next generation! Only the few how have seen through our disguise can stop our plane to devour humanity or whatever the higher up are planing. But you need to be alive to do that!” Jade was getting fed up with this lady, she didn’t like insulting herself, but this was the only thing she could think of to get her to come with them.</p><p>“Ba! Save your tricks for some other slob! I’ll have none!” With that she sat herself down in her rocking chair with a final plop.</p><p>Jade sighed. So much for negotiations. If she couldn’t convince her to come then it was time for plan B.</p><p>Jade walked across the room until she stood in front of the woman, she heard gasping behind her. The family must have thought she was going to hit the old woman. She didn’t. Instead she grabbed the woman by her waist and effortlessly hoisted her onto her shoulder.</p><p>“What are you doing!? Put me down this instant! I reject you! I reject you!” Jade ignored the woman as she turned back to the others. “Let’s go. Fallow me and stay quiet. This one’s making enough noise for all of us.” Jade said as she brainstormed ways to shut her up.</p><p>“How dare you! I’ll have none! Child of Nezarec! You have touch a blessed woman with your filthy hands! For this crime I sentence you too-!” </p><p>“Granny?” </p><p>The room went quiet as Ruddy approached his grandmother. “Granny your scaring me. Can we just leave with the Guardian? I don’t want to go without you. I’m scared someone will shoot us if she not here.” Ruddy voice seemed to calm the old woman, then she glared daggers at Jade before responding. “Fine.” She spat with enough venom that would drop make a deathsinger blush.</p><p>As the three made their way outside Jade checked the windows again to see if there were any dangers waiting for them. Fortunately there didn’t appear to be any in the immediate area.</p><p>“Stay close. If there’s any fighting run. I’ll take point. Can you cover me six.....” Jade stop as she tried to remember the man’s name. “Josh Hammerstone. And yes, I can cover the back.” The man said. Jade nodded. </p><p>They crept onto the streets and used back alleys to avoid the patrolling Cabal. It was terrifying.  But they eventually reached a dingy cul-de-sac that had a broken chain fence surrounding it and trash littered around. Clearly it was a bad neighborhood.</p><p>“Why our we here? This is a dead end! We can’t leave this street without a ship which will be shoot down this deep in enemy territory.” The Josh whispered. </p><p>The old woman glared at Jade and opened her mouth to start hurling insults at the Guardian. Before she could, Jade walked down an alley and grabbed a manhole cover, then she lifted it without much effort. “This leads to a Hunter den. It’s one of the few that you can get out of the city with. Only a handful of Hunters know about it so we shouldn’t be trouble with people exposing it during the evacuation.” As much as Jade hated how Hunters kept these secret routes hidden from other factions, she had to admit, they came in handy for when needs must. </p><p>“Josh you go first. I’ll hand the others to you, then close the lid so we’re not fallowed.” Jade ordered. Josh wasted no time jumping down and settling his gun aside to help catch the others. First Jade helped Josh’s mother down. As she hit the ground, they heard her start grumbling about filthy water. </p><p>Next it was Ruddy’s turn. Jade was carful not to aggravate his injuries as she lowered him into the fake manhole. Abigail refused Jade help, instead jumping down on her own. Upon landing however, she slipped and fell on her rear. She didn’t get through her first swear before her father shushed her.  </p><p>But when it was Jake’s turn, he turned as pale as a sheet. He backed away when Jade reached  for him. “I’m not going down there! What if it collapses! Or we run out of oxygen! Let’s find a different route!” Jade stared barely believe what she was hearing. “Jake, was it? Don’t worry. I’ve come through here before with some of my Hunter friends. We’ve always been fine. Trust me it won’t collapse.” </p><p>Jade reached out it him again, but he still backed away. “Because you can’t die! I know Guardian can break planets if they don’t restrain themselves! And they return from death stronger then before! It might be fine for you but I can do any of that stuff! I’m not going down there!” Jake stomped his feet as if to prove his point.</p><p>“Get over your stupid fear of small tunnel and get your ass down here you incompetent little bitch!” Abigail’s voice sounded even harsher with an echo. “If you don’t then we’re going to leave you behind and then we’ll be down one more idiot! So hurry up! </p><p>Jade heard Josh’s voice scolding Abigail. She probably could have made out the words if she tried, but she had Jake occupying her mind. He was scared and Jade know what it was like to be afraid of something others would deem trivial. </p><p>Calmly, she extended her hand palm up. She saw Jake’s eyes lock on it. Then she took a deep breath and concentrated. She drew in electricity and forced it to wrap around her palm. It was always so easy, so natural. She could do it a thousand times over and never even think about it. </p><p>But today nothing happed. Her Light was gone and she was powerless. Without her Ghost and her Light she didn’t feel like a worrier or protector. She felt scared. Opening her eyes she locked them with Jake’s. She could tell by his expression he understood what she had been trying to do. He must have seen Guardians use Light before and he clearly understood what it meant when he couldn’t see a bit of power coming from her.</p><p>“I’m scared too.” Jade said. “I’m not going to say I’ll be able to protect you. I’m not going to say we’ll get everyone out alive. But I will say that if I can protect you then I will. Even if it costs me my life.” Jade eyes were pleasing at this point, she know time wasn’t on their side. “Please trust me.” Slowly Jake took her hand and walked to the manhole. </p><p>Jade picked him up and lowered him into the hole. Jake’s eyes were squeezed shut as he was passed to his father and both adults breathed a sigh of relief. </p><p>As Jade jumped down and landed beside the family, she looked back up and started sealing the manhole. Behind her, Jade could hear their conversation between Jake and Josh.the latter was congratulating Jake on coming despite his fear of tight enclosure spaces. Then Ruddy joined the conversation, saying something about his fear of heights and how he’d never get over them. It brought a smile to her face.</p><p>Then Ruddy said something that made Jade’s mechanical heart accelerate. “Daddy, do you think mommy sent us this Guardian to protect us in her stead?” Jake asked. “Yes. Yes I do. She always looks after us from above. She would’ve seen this coming and she would send someone to take care of her three little babies and her useless husband. I know it.” </p><p>Jade glanced back at the family and hoped that she was strong enough to deliver them to safety.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Hunter’s den was messy and it had clearly had been ransacked recently. Hunters must of come through the den and looted it if everything that was edible or valuable. </p><p>“Should we look for anything that might have been missed?” Josh asked. Apparently he also know it had been looted. “No.” Jade responded. “Nobody can beat a Hunters when it come to looting. They’ll  already taken anything of use.” Jade looked around for several second, then moved over to a old pay phone. “Give me a second. What was the code again? 46..8....953.....1227.” </p><p>As she pushed the last number, there was a horrible creaking sound. The wall beside the phone slid open revealing a staircase leading up to the surface. </p><p>“Follow me and stay quiet. We don’t know who’s might be on the other side.” Jade ordered. <br/>She then took the lead, with the family fallowed a safe distance behind. Josh was second in line, he clutched his hunting rifle ready to fire on her command. Next came Abigail, she had her hands in her pockets and looked anxious. Finally came the old woman and her two grandchildren, she held each of their hands in her own. She was doing her best to keep them calm, but Jade could feel their fear. And if she so much as looked in her direction the old woman would spit.</p><p>The stairway was dark and narrow, lit only by dime panels that protruded from the ceiling. Whoever made it clearly didn’t want anyone to know of it. They had gone through painstaking amount of work to make the pathway as unpleasant as possible. </p><p>Finally, after what felt like hours, the group reached a dead end marked with a Hunter’s sigil that Jade didn’t recognize. </p><p>“Well, this must be the exist. Now we just have to figure out how it works.” Abigail raised an eyebrow. “I thought you said you’ve done this before.” She said in an accusatory tone. “I said I’ve been too the den several time before. This is the first time I’ve used this exist. But don’t worry. Most Hunters use simple locks so they can make a quick escape from whoever trying to lecture them.”  </p><p>Jade felt around the wall for a hidden panel or switch, but came up empty. Jade sighed and took a step back to get a better look. She had excellent night vision do to her being an Exo. </p><p>As she scanned the wall she noticed a lump at the base of the wall. Wasting no time, Jade knelt down and pressed it. immediately there was a loud creek as the wall slid to the side revealing the forest just outside the city’s wall. They had gotten out.</p><p>Jade lead them out, gun raised as she looked fo any signs of Cabal activity. Fortunately there didn’t appeared to be any in the immediate area. She beckoned the family forward. They came out with uneasy steps. Jade realized this was probably the first time they had left the city. Unsurprising considering that only the FOTC left on a regular basis.</p><p>Suddenly Jade heard footsteps approaching at a rapid pace. Instantly she raised her rifle and aimed towards the sound. “Bogies at six o clock! Coming fast! Prepare for confrontation!” Glancing behind her Jade saw that the family had no idea what she had just said. She bit down a grown. “Hide over there and get ready for a firefight! Josh! Climb up that tree and start sniping them on my signal. Now!” </p><p>Abigail grabbed her grandmother’s hand before she could protest and dragged her and her bothers to the hiding spot Jade had indicated. Josh shouldered his rifle and quickly took a vantage point in tree a good ways away. Jade ran to a rock and took cover behind it. She aimed her gun at the tree line where the footsteps could still be heard. </p><p>Suddenly she saw an approaching figure. Jade held her fire as it rapidly approached, waiting for it to come within range of her auto-rifle.</p><p>But as it came into the light Jade saw it had blue armor and large shoulders. She realized it wasn’t a Cabal but a Titan instant. He came plowing into the clearing, a shotgun in his hands, clearly he thought the Cabal were in the area.</p><p>“At ease Guardian! I’m a friendly.” He called as soon as he saw Jade. In response Jade stepped out of her cover slinging her gun onto her back. “Thank the Traveler your alive! And considering how you were positioned I’m guessing you’ve got company.” Jade nodded and wave to the others to come out. </p><p>“Got five stragglers. They couldn’t got out in time. Thankfully they had the good idea to hide in a abandoned apartment.” Jade said as the family came over to the guardians. </p><p>As the family came out, Ruddy looked up at the Titans with his eyes wide. He was in awe of the two Guardians in front of him. His grandma on the other hand looked appalled that she now had two Guardians she was forced to be around. </p><p>“Wow. These are the stragglers? Looks like you had your hands full.” The Titan remarked watching Josh climbing down his tree. “It hasn’t been that bed. Luckily we haven’t run into any Cabal squads, but I’d rather not knock on wood.” Jade was happy to have someone to quip with again.</p><p>“Well no point hanging around here to get caught. Come on. We’ve made a camp nearby. We came rest and then formulate a plan. I’ll take point. Can you cove me six?” Jade nodded at the Titan. It felt good to work with someone again. </p><p>“Don’t catch your name. I’m Triston of the Stone born order.” The Titan, Triston said. “Jade-2. Unaffiliated.” She responded. “Good to have you on bored Jade.” </p><p>The trip was fortunately uneventful and they reached the camp within a few minutes. There were more then a dozen Titans, two Warlocks and three Hunters, as well as some civilians who had set up camp here. Surprisingly, they didn’t look to badly beaten up. One of the civilians approached them and offered some soup, which Jake gobbled up greedily. </p><p>“How about we see how we can help.” Josh said to his family. “We may not be fighters but we should still do something.” He the guided them towards a Titan overseeing a crate of weapons. Jade watched them go, happy they had made it to a group large enough to get the remaining civilians out of city limits. </p><p>“Jade!” Turning, Jade saw Triston standing at a table with several other senior Titans. He was waving her over. She quickly made her way to the table and was greeted with claps on her back and congratulations on surviving. They asked how she had gotten out with all the exists being watch, when she told them about the Hunter den several bursts out laughing, none of them ever though about the dens as anything other then a gambling hole. They found it funny finding out how wrong they were.</p><p>Once they stop laughing the other Titans began explaining how they had escaped the city. There were several tales of how they had snuck through the sowers or had enough forces to blast through a barricade. Apparently, anyone with a ship had left earth or been shot down trying.</p><p>A cough from a large Titan brought the conversation to an end. All heads turned to an massive Awaoken Titan baring the Cormorant Seal. Jade recognize the man as Velora, a high ranking member of the Stone born order of Titans, he had been alive since the dark age.</p><p>“Now that we have everyone here, let’s discuss our plan.” As Velora spoke the Hunters and Warlocks approached the table and stood next to the Titans. Jade notice that they looked annoyed and angry for some reason. </p><p>“We know that the Red Legion is led by someone named Dominus Ghaul. From what we know he defeated James Alexandrite during his assault on the command ship. We need a plan if we’re going to win.” Jade became confused. What we’re they talking about? It sounded almost like.....</p><p>“We can’t fight them head on without our Light. So we’re going to have to be sneaky. Ghaul is going to be held up in the center of the city, luckily we’ve got a better lay of the land compared to the Cabal.” Jade felt her heart sink. They weren’t planning on leaving, they wanted to stay and fight! </p><p>“H-hold on a minute!” Jade cried. “We can NOT go back into the city in our current situation! It’s suicide!” Jade protests were met with a cold silence from her piers. They looked surprised and disappointed at her response, but their opinion wasn’t the only one at the table. </p><p>“Finally! A Titan who doesn’t have their head up their ass.” A Hunter said. “We’ve told you the same thing but no! What does a Hunter know about honor!? You people finally have someone with half a brain in your class! This must a shock of you!” The other Hunters howled with laughter. </p><p>If the Titans weren’t mad before they sure were now. Several glared at the Hunter who had spoke. “So ghosts are now reviving cowards? Good to know that Hunters will become useless in a few more circles.” Triston said. “But if you want to run away with your cape between your legs don’t let me stop you.” The Titans roared with laughter as Triston did a mocking bow with his hands gesturing towards the exist of the tent.</p><p>Jade could feel tension at the table start to rise from both Hunters and Titans. She cleared her throat loudly casing them to stop for a few seconds while she continued speaking. “Going into the city to fight the Cabal without our Light will get us all killed. We need to focus on evacuating civilization and getting them as far away as possible. That way-“</p><p>“No!!” Velora yelled slamming his fist on the table so hard it left a dent. “We didn’t build this city just to abandon her in her time of need! We won’t leave our people to starve in the wilderness! We’ve face the Taken King and the Kell of Kells and we’ve won! This is no different! I won’t surrender the city we’ve spent centuries building to an overgrown rhino and his army of turtles! We’re taking the city back NOW! That isn’t a debate, it an order! Or are you going to give up your name as a Guardian and run to save your own skins. Cowards!” </p><p>The conference descended into utter chaos fallowing Velora’s speech. The Hunters and Warlocks were enraged at being called cowards so plainly and the Titans were fueling the fire.</p><p>“Say that again to my face you fat headed prick!” </p><p>“Retreat is a strategy! Something you clearly know nothing about!”</p><p>“Your only upset because you know his telling the truth!” </p><p>“Your the cowards!! We have other duties beyond feeding your Titan egos!”</p><p>“Let’s just put it to a vote!”</p><p>“Why!?! You know as well as I do that there are more stupid Titans here then Warlocks and Hunters combined!”</p><p>“Ya! Because you’re cowardly kin ran away at the first sign of danger like they always do!!” </p><p>“Guys! I think we’re getting off topic!”</p><p>“That called being smart! Fighting an unwinnable is stupidity! But I guess it fits a bunch of stupid Titans like you lot!!”</p><p>“Take that back Hunter scum! At least we do something for the city, unlike you!” </p><p>“Guys!! This is getting out of hand! We can’t do anything if we’re fighting among ourselves! We nee-“</p><p>“Enough!! With Zavala missing I’m in charge! And I say we take the city back! Anyone who disobeys will be court-martialed!! And I’ll personally see to it that he or she will be sentenced to exile!!”</p><p>“Shut up Velora!! Who died and made you king!?! Nobody! So your the same as everyone else here! Get off your high horse!” </p><p>“How dare you talk to Velora like that! He’s the best Guardian in the city!”</p><p>“I didn’t remember him fighting on Taken King! That was fireteam Ragnarok!! Not this loser!”</p><p>“Yeah! It wasn’t you! So shut up and do what Velora tell you to do! Or is that to complicated for a Hunter do understand!? Want me to use smaller words!?” </p><p>“This is pointless! We need a strategy before we can do anything! And bickering isn’t helping! Let’s-“</p><p>“That’s rich coming from someone who lost a strike because he fell off a cliff! Your the only one stupid here! No. I take that back. You Titans our the stupid once here for not understanding that we need retreat and regroup. Then we can retake the city!”</p><p>“No!! By then she’ll have taken to much damage!! We need to take her back now! What part of I’m in charge didn’t you incompetent imbecile understand!?!”</p><p>“Guys!! This is pointless! We need to-“</p><p>“It’s no good. They won’t listen. Don’t waste your breath.”</p><p>Jade turned to see it was a Warlock who had cut her off this time. He was beckoning her away from the table. Jade looked back at the argument that had broke out, then to the Warlock. She saw he was right, she wouldn’t get through. With a heavy sigh, Jade squeeze herself out of the crowd and walked behind the Warlock.</p><p>The Warlock walked to a fallen log and sat down. When Jade joined him he had taken out a cigarette and was trying to light it. “Always used Solar Light for this.” He said as he struggled with the lighter. “I never thought about how difficult it is without Light. This really make you empathize with normal people doesn’t it.” When he finished speaking he finally managed to got his cigarette lit. With a content sigh he let some smoke out his mouth. </p><p>“I’m Chen Wong Lee by the way. Nice to meet a Titan who isn’t immediately swayed by Velora’s influence. Especially a woman. You won’t believe how many flock to him just because he was some big hero at six fronts.” Chen chuckled. Jade let out a huff. She didn’t find the situation funny. </p><p>“Why the long face? It’s not like we’ve lost the Traveler. Oh wait, yeah, never mind.” Jade groaned. She didn’t have the patience for this right now. “Can you please stop. I don’t want to do this now.” Jade asked as she massaged her temples. Chen looked at her before responding. “Hey what wrong, besides the obvious. I’ve heard to helps to talk about it. And since we’re all going to die anyway, why not me.” </p><p>Jade felt her temper finally boil to the surface. She stood and towered over the Warlock, casting him into her shadow. “What wrong!? Everything wrong! We lost the Traveler and the city! Hundreds of guardians are dead! The people we’ve supposed to protect lay burnt to ash in their own homes! Our leaders our miss and everyone is fighting because I didn’t agree with one side of the argument!” </p><p>Jade’s breath was shaking as she glared at the Chen. She still felt the weight their failure and this Warlock had the audacity to joke about it! If they still had their Light she’d have knocked his block off by now.</p><p> “Your arrogant.” </p><p>Jade blinked. Did he just call her arrogant?</p><p>“What do you say?” Jade snapped.</p><p>“Your arrogant.” Chen took a deep breath from his cigarette letting Jade anger rise before continuing. “You really think if you did something different the city wouldn’t have fallen? Did you think this camp wasn’t quickly reaching a boiling point between the two most confrontational classes? No. Weather you cased things to boil over or if I did, that was the inevitable outcome.” Chen locked eyes with Jade. “Don’t try to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. That’s the Vanguard’s duty, not your.” </p><p>Jade stared as his words set in. He had a point. If she could redo the events of the last few hours with her current knowledge what would she do differently that would have changed this outcome. What could she have done to change the outcome? The answer was clear as crystal to her now.</p><p>Nothing. There was nothing she could have done to stop this invasion. Even if she warned other Guardians there was little that would change as a result. Maybe a few more people would have survived, but at the end of the day, she would still be standing here, without her Light as several Guardians argued behind her. </p><p>Jade sat down beside Chen as she let the truth sink in. She was powerless to stop this attack. As well as all the other Guardians who had gathered here. That’s why the were arguing so much, why they cared so much. They just wanted to be right after they had failed so horribly. It was natural. </p><p>Jade looked to her right at Chen, who was letting out some more smoke from his mouth. “Sorry I snapped at you. I was angry and took it out on you.” Chen waved her apology away. “Don’t worry about it. At least your not yelling at the other idiots to do what you want. Besides, I know better then anyone that Guardians don’t listen to people who are younger then them.” Chen dropped his cigarette and stepped onto it’s smoking remains.</p><p>“But I’ve got some advice for you. Take that group that you came with and get out of here.” Jade opened her mouth to reply, but Chen held up his hand to stop her. “These Guardians aren’t going to change their minds. They’ll argue until there found and killed or do something stupid and get killed. One way or another, their already dead. Don’t let their stupidity drag you down too.” </p><p>“But if that’s the case all the more reason to stay. Maybe we can fight our way out. Maybe-“ Chen let out a snort cutting Jade off. “Look at them. Do you think reason will sway them? It won’t.” </p><p>Jade looked at the arguing Guardians. As much as she wanted to escape with all of them she wasn’t stupid. They didn’t want to listen. They would stay so their pride wouldn’t be injured further. It didn’t feel right, but Chen was right. There was nothing she could do or say to change their minds. </p><p>With a sigh, Chen stood up and dusted himself off. “You can do whatever you want, but I’m leaving tonight with as many civilians as I can convince. I’d ask you to come with us, but their too many of us as is. So your on your own.” Jade watched the Warlock begin to walk towards the civilian were staying. She had to make a decision and time was running out. </p><p>Would she stay and fight with her fellow Titans or leave them to die as she took a small family to somewhere she didn’t even know existed. To safety.</p><p>Jade closed her eyes and touched the Titan mark at her hip. She had taken an oath. To protect the city, protect her people, and to see the survival of humanity at any cost. With a shaky breath Jade made her decision. With a look back towards the city her gaze found the Traveler, still trapped in that abominable cage.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” She whispered, then turned and made her way after Chen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>James Alexandrite is the player character from d1.</p><p>If you made it this far please leave constructive criticism. Or just criticism. Anything to help me improve will be appreciated.</p><p>Thanks. :) </p><p>P.S. this is going have slow updates because of real world problems. 2020 sucks. :(</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>